Back to Forks
by MaryAnneHope
Summary: After BD. Renesmee never existed. Now 100 years later the Cullens are back to Forks. Will they meet new frinds? There will be new challanges to handle for all of them.- Don't know if the rating is correct, 'cause i've never done this before.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

There we were again. Forks. The last time I was here were nearly 100 years ago. It was such a long time and I've missed it so much. It was always cloudy and rainy. Here, where we could almost live like normal people.

So many memories were connected to this place. I've met my new family, great friends and most important of course the love of my life. OK, it lasted even longer than just my life. Almost 100 years.

But back to business. We just arrived in frond of the huge, white mansion. We all got out of the cars and went towards the front door.

I could literally feel how the mood changed. Everyone was so happy to be here again. I was because here I first met Edward and he felt the same way, and Rose and the rest of my family because they could leave the house everyday.

After we entered the house all of us occupied their room and I decided to visit Edward to have some alone time with him, before we had to get to school.

Tomorrow would be our first day at Forks High School, Carlisle would start working at the hospital and Esme had decided to found an arrangement company.

I stood in front of Edwards's door and knocked. Before he could answer I'd already opened and was in his arms.

"Hey love", he whispered in my ear, "long not seen."

"Funny", I said sarcastically, "admit it you've missed me, too"

"Sure, sure. By the way Carlisle wants to meet us all down in the living room."

"Well then let's go." Edward took my hand and an instant later we were with the others.

The next few minutes Carlisle was talking about what we were going to do this morning. I didn't really paid attention. We'd heard it so often.

After that little speech we went to our rooms to change our clothes and then heeded to Edwards Volvo i694.

By now it was 8 o'clock and we had to hurry up to make it to school in time.

While it sat in the passenger seat holding Edwards hand I heard Emmett making jokes, because Edward and I were inseparable in the last 100 years. I turned my head to glare at him but he just acted as if nothing had happened.

"Remember the arm-wrestling match we had a while ago?" I asked him not waiting for an answer I added "you're not aloud to make jokes about my sex life. Remember what happened last time."

I heard Edward chuckle along with the others besides Emmett.

He looked a bit shocked and I swear when he could he would have paled.

_Flashback_

_It was still my fist year as a vampire. We were all outside and fooled around. We played tag and it was Edwards turn. He caught me and began kissing my neck._

"_Can't you two get a room? You've all night. Or isn't it enough to do this and worse every other time?" teased Emmett _

_I turned around and shot dagger out of my eyes._

"_You'll regret that. We made a bat and you lost." I reminded him with a __mischievous__ smile._

_I had already something on my mind. That would be funny. For all of us. Besides Emmett, of course._

_My luck I was still stronger then him. _

_I waited till midnight then I attacked Emmett and pinned him to the floor. I put out the permanent make-up and nail polish I had brought from my room and begun to put it on his face and nails._

_After I was finished he had highly pink nails and lips, dark blue eye shadow, black eye liner and lots of rouge._

_He looked pretty funny and the best of it was, it lasted for the next few weeks._

_End Flashb__ack_

I smirked at the memory of that. It was hilarious.

Just then we arrived in the parking lot. We got out of the car and headed for the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2

We walked in couples and I could sense the stares we got from the other students. I felt Edward tense and clench his fists beside me.

I could imagine where the sudden mood change comes from. I let my guard down so Edward could hear my thoughts to calm him down.

You could expect that he was used to it by now. We had been to so many schools in the past years and it was always the same: The stares, the whispers, the rumours.

In front of the office Edward opened the door for us and we walked in. At the contour sat middle aged man. When we entered he looked up and smiled at us._Seems like nothing has changed so far, _I thought.

Edward laid his arm around my shoulder and held me close to his chest. When the man laid his eyes on me I could hear Edward quiet growl.

It was always the same. It was either a women, then she would have this kind of thoughts about Edward and the other boys or it was an men then it was the other way round.

This was a lot worse, because Edward could actually hear their thoughts.

After Edward glared at the man he quickly handed us our time tables and we left his office.

Thankfully I had most classes together with Edward. These were the most fun because I could tease him all thorough class. That was a habit I had taken of from Emmett. It was funny to see him getting all worked up during class when he had to control himself and could nothing do to stop us.

School beside that was pretty boring. We had done this stuff a lot in the past few years and I was getting tired of it. I hoped school would be over soon so we could be ourselves again and didn't have to pretend.

The human blood wasn't a challenge anymore. Even Jasper got used to it. It had been a long time since someone of us last slipped and attacked and that wasn't even because of the blood. Edward had heard a boy speaking to his pals about me. And let's just say it wasn't really appropriate…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a clicking sound. That meant there was going to be an announcement.

"This is a massage concerning the entire school. Tomorrow we'll be getting two new students from Italy. They come from a very influential family and it's an honour for this school that they choose this school. I expect every one of you to be polite and respectful. I wish you all a nice day."

I quickly shot Edward a look to see if had noticed it to. It seemed like he had.

The new kids were from Italy and came from a powerful family. They were most likely from the Volturi.

Alice had seen something like that coming for a long time now. We had all waited for it to happen.

The Volturi were still searching for a reason to destroy our family and the lives we had built up with the time.

They still thought we were a danger to their reign.

After the bell rang we all met up in the hallway.

"Did you all hear that? What are we gonna do now?" asked Emmett.

I turned to Alice and looked at her questioningly"Did you see anything about the new kids or the Volturi?"

"I haven't seen anything clear. It looks like their just going to watch us and see if there is any reason to attack us. It's quite strange, because I saw one of them speaking with us and it didn't look like he had any problem with us. He seemed quite nice actually."

We all threw confused looks at each other. That was something we hadn't been expecting.

Before anyone could say anything, Alice spoke up once again:" But we should still watch out. The future keeps on changing all the time. This version was pretty wavy. And beside that, there is still the other one and I haven't seen anything about them."

"What should we do now? Should we just sit and wait and see what happens or try to figure something out to get rid of them?" asked Rosalie.

Edward who had been silent the entire time now spoke up:" The bell will ring anytime now. I say we think it all through first and talk then about it when we are at home. Here isn't the right place to discuss such matters. Also I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be happy to have a say in that too."

Just as he finished the bell rang and we all nodded quickly and headed to our next classes.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed agonizingly slow. And I couldn't wait to get home. Even though Edward was next to me all the time it was still torture.

Eventually the last bell rang and just second later we were all in Edwards's car and headed home.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter. It was just, that the idea for the story just popped up in my head and after I wrote the 1 chapter I didn't know how to go on.**

**In this story are probably a million grammar faults and stuff like that. So I'm sorry for that, too. Just bear with me. **

**When something isn't clear, then just ask me and I'll answer your questions as good as I can.**

**And now I've talked way too much and I'm just going to shut up and start writing the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3

Thanks to Edward driving way over the speed limit we made it home in less then 5 minutes.

As soon as the car stopped we were in our new-old home in the blink of an eye.

Carlisle was already home because Alice had called him earlier that day to tell him we had to decide what to do about the visit of the Volturi.

We all went in the dining room and sat down.

Carlisle was the first to speak:" What exactly happened today? Alice didn't say that much at the phone. All I understood was that the Voluri are going to come."

Alice explained the situation quickly to Esme and Carlisle while we others waited for her to finish.

After Alice ended there was once again silence.

This time it was me who spoke:" I don't think we should do anything just yet. Alice said they don't mean us any harm, yet. We should wait and see what they do. And when they come to school Edward could find out what they're planning."

"I think Bella is right. It would be foolish of us to do anything. That would give them just the reason they're so desperately searching for to eliminate us," agreed Carlisle with me.

I could sense that not everybody in this room was happy with this plan.

"But as long as they're here we all live in danger. I don't like that. If they want to find a reason to attack us, they'll find one. Whether we attack them or not," voiced Jasper his objection.

In a way I had to agree with him. I too was worried about Edward and the rest of my family. I didn't want to loose them. But the risk we would be taking when we attacked them would be even bigger.

Edward had promised me an eternity with him and I wasn't willing to risk that just because the Volturi had decided to make a visit.

While I was thinking Carlisle cleared his throat and my mind snapped at once back to reality and the now and then.

"There is just one way to decide on this matter properly: we're going to have a vote.

So I'm asking you all now: who wants to wait and see what happens?"

I immediately raised my hand and Esme followed right after me. Next it was Alice' turn to raise her hand.

The others hesitated for a moment then Emmett and Carlisle raised their hands too.

That meant we were going to wait.

It was clear that the others and especially Edward and Jasper weren't happy with our decision.

* * *

The following night dragged on and on.

There was so much tension in our house.

Everybody could feel it. Even us "Normalos" who hadn't Jaspers ability.

Since Edward was upset that I had decided against him he had himself locked up with his piano and wouldn't open the door.

Not that that would have been a big problem for any of us but I respected his wish to have some time alone.

Without him I couldn't follow our usually night activity so I went to the living room.

In there was Alice.

"Hey Ali, has anything changed?"

Despite the fact that I trusted Edward, I was still worried that he would do something stupid. The same went for Jasper. In their need to protect Alice and me they had both done some really stupid things in the past.

"Not really. From time to time it gets clearer but then it goes all blurry again. That's so unnerving!" she exclaimed, getting louder with every word.

"We'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Where is Jasper, anyway? I haven't seen him since the conference." I asked her. Thinking about it I could only hear five people in the house.

"Oh he just went hunting. He said, when he can't do anything about the Volturi he at least doesn't want to give them the reason they're searching for to destroy us." She replied in a quiet voice.

That was probably a good idea. Of course he got better every year at resisting. But still it was better to not take any chances.

"Do you know if the Volturi guys will be in any of our classes?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said it's all uncertain. Or at least I can't see it. I can't wait till tomorrow to find out." She said in an excited voice.

At least one of us was happy with the situation.

I left the room and went outside to pass the time till morning.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. It was like a filler and there where a few things in there that had to be done.**

**I know it took me a bit long to write it but right now we have we have a lot of tests to write in school so I hadn't had the time to writ a lot. **


End file.
